beater_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Smithy Henderson
About the Character Smithy has the appearance of a potentially typical Robloxian player, which is the fact that he has thick, blond hair with the bangs facing upward. He wears a golden jacket and an undershirt with the Gear Necklace (from ROBLOX Catalog) strapped around his neck. The hammer in the picture is a custom-made weapon by the creator, named the "Judgement". Personality Smithy is one of those teenagers who tend to be lively, outgoing and by the looks of him he is one of the guys who does usual productive activities like sports and jogging as hinted by his golden hoodie. He is kind, inclusive, sporty and an exciting person. Another quirk to his personality is the fact that his friends call him a "bundle of joy". However, Smithy's exciting personality also associates with being a reckless individual and a loud-mouth, which caused him to get in trouble sometimes. His behavior can go from being quiet to a somewhat completely unstable state where one thing is enough to get him to tick. Fortunately, his love and care for his family is there to calm his unpredictable burst of overflowing excitement, which keeps him stable for some time. He also has his friends which he is in good company with. He also has a tendency to constantly shout "YEET!" at the top of his throat. He is also good in football tricks and playing pool, which are some of the notable achievements in his life time. The Story of Smithy and the Hammer There was one time when Smithy went on his class's field trip to a museum where unique ancient weapons resided, with stories of when it was first used. Smithy, being the man out of the pack in his class, decided to have a look around the museum and admire the ancient artifacts and tools once used in previous wars. With his careless personality, and the tendency to escape from his teacher, Smithy sneaked out to an open door where no one was watching over it and went in it. Seeing how excited he was, he ran down the stairs. And on the way down he discovered a storage full of "classified" boxes. One of the boxed caught his attention as the stamp on its side says: "Warning: If held, the user wielding it can become highly unstable. Craft Hammer Weapons Industry Ltd." Another thing about Smithy's quirks is that he wants to learn new skills rather than keep his former ones, the ones he is good at (like playing pool). With eager and excitement tensing up inside him, he grabbed the lid and found an ancient celestial hammer which looked like it was used by magical paladins from centuries back. The hammer, presumably named "Judgement" on the side of the box, became his possession. However, noticing the size of this hammer was too big, he ran out of the storage and out of the museum but one of the guards noticed him holding the package. He was caught. But the guard basically said, "You know what, I think that weapon is getting towed off to some other owner to preserve something out of it but you my friend are the lucky one. Go take it home with you and don't do anything stupid with it, you hear?" So he ran. And the guards just looked blankly at Smithy. I don't want to keep going on this because the storyline of him and the hammer would prove to be too long. The Hammer, "Judgement" The hammer looks as if it were forged from Basalt, with a combination of pure celestial power hidden inside it which hints to the large topaz gem on the center of the thick yellow stone line. It has leather straps attached in the appropriate position where it makes the user holding it really comfortable. The gem is said to have a Helios holder concealed within it, which makes the user feel 5x the energy when held. Smithy of course happens to be a good example. Moveset (okay.) Upgrades '- At Level 25, Smithy's LMB damage increases by 50 points (150 -> 200) and aside from that, Judgement has been granted the ability to knock back foes.' '- At Level 50, Smithy's maximum stacks for his E ability is increased from 5 to 8.' '- At Level 75, Smithy's hammer grants him 4x the Regeneration Rate.' '- Level 100 - Smithy gains a passive called "Light Bringer's Call". His hammer changes from black to white upon Judgement reaching its maximum potential, which grants an enhancement to Smithy's R and F. ' - Smithy's "Ground and Pound" now stuns the enemies (players if he is a boss fight) for 7.5 seconds as well as tripping them over. Anyone within Smithy's range (like a metre) gets instantly killed, but for bosses only 7% of their health is taken. Also comes with Armor Break (Pierce Armor effect). - Smithy's F - the "Ultimatum Spin" - gains a special enhancement: Smithy charges up like a wild buffalo ready to charge, and in releasing the power leaves a sun-hot trail that burns anyone who steps on it. Smithy's final blow, aka the slam-dunk now affects enemies and players in a slightly larger AoE area. Relationships Other than his family, Smithy has also established great relationships with his friends. To be added somewhat soon. Trivia - The name "Smithy" is literally named after another OC creator's character, Mr. Smithy in the former DB fanon wiki. I had to try my take on creating a character based off of him. - The definition of "judgement" despite being the chosen name for Smithy's hammer, has several meanings. One example is that it means "the ability to make considered decisions or come to sensible conclusions". The other is viewed as "a misfortune or calamity which results into divine punishment". The second definition of "Judgement" is basically what the character of Judgement is. - The chosen theme for Smithy, which is the theme mentioned in the character info box, is a very technical and upbeat theme -- the theme song perfect for Smithy's "loose dog" and "free-willed" character. The song's tempo changes from slow to fast too, which also provides another great example for his excitement trait. - Pressing "T" (not a move) will cause him to play an audio of a person shouting "YEET". - Despite being raised in Studdton, Smithy is actually a New Zealander -- often one of the kinds of people that people in Studdton don't see everyday. - Despite being called "Smithy" by most people, his real name is actually Stanley. The reason behind this is because he has a strong interest for ancient weapons and their histories. - Although he is one of the many citizens living in Studdton, he dreams of getting into a position at a job in Sky Island ever since he finished school, and is now part of a future defenders club in Studdton. Now he's a living badass and has trained hard enough ever since he got the hammer. - The "Toy Hammer" move is based off of a move in another game called "Realm Defense", where the E ability's purpose is to stack up some levels to reach its full potential. This is in the case of another hero character on that game named Leif, whose active ability is named "Hammer Forge", which stacks up on levels everytime it is used. Category:Devil Beater Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Helios Category:Rufu Beater Category:Studdton Citizens